


Marcus Takes The 14th Into His Own Hands

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mere mention of Valentine's Day gathers interesting reactions. </p>
<p>Or, the case where Marcus is just about fed up with Sherlock and decides to dedicate the day to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcus Takes The 14th Into His Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/42559167964/marcus-takes-the-14th-into-his-own-hands).

Marcus: “I want to know why you’re so interested in this guy.”

Sherlock hangs up.

MB: You do know that Valentine’s Day is coming up.

SH: I must say I’m surprised at your sentimentality towards that over-commercialized day. I’m flattered that you thought of me. I know that’s what you were aiming for, yes?

MB: I WAS thinking of US for Valentine’s Day.

SH: Contrary to popular belief; I can hint at tone via text, even if I’m still trying to decipher twitter.

MB: I think what I’m going to do is change the 14th from Valentine’s Day to Bell-intine’s Day. Meaning my day. For me. Where no pesky consultants call for my advice and generosity without leeway in return.

SH: Are you referring to our private or our professional relationship, Detective?

MB: Both.


End file.
